Érase una vez un Bardo
by Muinesva
Summary: Beedle está resuelto a no seguir los pasos de su padre y se va de casa a recorrer el mundo. Pero no sabe que lo espera un suceso aterrador que le hará replantearse sus decisiones. Para el reto "La chistera explosiva" del foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black.


**Érase una vez un bardo**

_Por Muinesva_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso le pertenece a J.K. Rowling_

_Este fic participa en el reto "La chistera explosiva" para el foro de La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

* * *

_**Notas: **M__e tocó escribir sobre __Be__edle el Bardo, con rated K y género horror.__ He tratado de escribir algo dentro del género (que está demás decir que me encanta pero me he visto muy limitada por el rated). En fin, me parece que ha salido una histor__ia decente, o eso creo,__ pero ya me diréis qué os ha parecido en un review._

_Otra cosa, he escrito toda la historia con una sola canción de fondo, y que me ha inspirado bastante. Se trata de In Memoriam, de Trevor Jones, de From Hell Soundtrack. Si queréis escucharla, la tenéis aquí:_

_www "punto" youtube "punto" com "barra" watch?v = 98W6OyQr47o_

* * *

**I**

Beedle no siempre fue un bardo. No contaba cuentos ni se interesaba por ellos. Era muy joven cuando cambió de parecer. A veces, tiene que suceder algo muy importante para cambiar radicalmente una idea. La mayoría de las veces es algo impresionante, magnífico y, por qué no, alegre. Otras, es un suceso de inusitado horror.

Fue esto último lo que caracterizó el encuentro del joven Beedle y que marcó para siempre su vida. Las crónicas posteriores recogerían los hechos, pero el tiempo es tan caprichoso que muchas veces las vidas contadas terminan tergiversadas, haciendo de su protagonista un glorioso héroe, o un malhechor de la peor calaña, cuando bien pudo haber sido al revés.

Sucedió hace tanto tiempo, que los detalles ya se borraron. Pasó mucho antes de que se instaurara el Estatuto del Secreto de los Magos. Acababa de terminar su educación mágica en Hogwarts y Beedle se propuso conocer el mundo más allá de su Yorkshire natal. Ciertamente estaba un tanto cansado de escuchar los cuentos de su padre, que ahora los repetía más seguido que antes debido al nacimiento de su primera nieta, hija de la hermana mayor de Beedle. El hombre se lo pasaba en grande contándole inimaginables cuentos a la pequeña, que según Beedle, era improbable que comprendiera aún.

Ante tanta algarabía, Beedle había hablado con su padre para que le permitiera hacer un viaje y el hombre mayor, con un pesado suspiro, le dio un saquito de galeones y dos consejos. Observó fijamente a Beedle, como queriendo que sus palabras se grabasen en su mente.

— Hijo mío, no sigas nunca a un hinkypunk —esperó a que el joven asintiera antes de proseguir—. Y no discutas con los muggles sobre cuestiones mágicas.

Beedle asintió repetidas veces para dar el gusto a su padre y se fue de casa, olvidando en seguida las palabras que acababa de oír. Y es que Beedle en su juventud era un poco insensato y no prestó atención a los consejos de su padre.

Se encaminó alegremente por el sendero, alejándose del pueblo, con su bolso lleno de provisiones sobre el hombro. El joven inspiró con entusiasmo, respirando el aire de libertad que sentía. Era realmente emocionante emprender una aventura en solitario, pensó Beedle mientras abandonaba el sendero que salía del pueblo y se adentraba en el bosque.

La noche sorprendió a Beedle en medio de la espesura, sin tener ni idea de adonde se dirigía, o si algún pueblo estaba cerca. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo mal planificado que estaba su viaje y que hubiera sido mejor haber seguido el sendero que utilizaban todos los viajeros y no atreverse a cruzar el bosque. Con el entusiasmo un poco mermado, continuó caminando; estaba pensando en quedarse bajo un árbol a pasar la noche, pero una lejana luz le puso alerta. Beedle se detuvo y entrecerró los ojos. Aquella luz parecía ser un farol, de esos que estaban en la entrada de los pueblos y que daban la bienvenida a los viajeros.

Con energías renovadas, Beedle apretó el paso y se apresuró en llegar al pueblo, con la perspectiva en la mente de una cena deliciosa en alguna taberna y una cama caliente. Pero algo raro ocurría. Mientras más se acercaba a la luz, más lejana parecía estar. Creyendo que era un engaño de sus ojos cansados, siguió caminando. Casi no prestaba atención al terreno que pisaba, su vista estaba fija en aquel farol. Sonrió triunfante cuando vio que estaba a pocos metros, pero se extrañó al ver que aquella era la única luz, ¿dónde estaban las demás farolas de las casas? ¿Acaso tan entrada estaba ya la noche que las habían apagado todas?

Cuando Beedle se dio cuenta que había cometido un grave error ya era tarde, dio un paso en falso y se hundió en la ciénaga, moviendo los brazos desesperadamente tratando de sujetarse en un tronco caído. Una risa malévola se dejó escuchar a su lado, era baja pero helaba la sangre. No hizo falta mirar el farol que tenía la criatura en la mano, ni su cuerpo que parecía estar hecho de humo para entender que lo había engañado un hinkypunk.

Beedle, furioso por haber sido tan tonto, y arrepintiéndose por no haber escuchado a su padre, hizo todo lo posible por sacar la varita. Con un movimiento certero, lanzó un hechizo al hinkypunk que lo hizo volar por los aires, impactando contra un árbol. Con otro movimiento de varita hizo que las ramas de los sauces rodearan a la criatura y la dejaran firmemente sujeta en un grueso tronco.

El hinkypunk lanzó un chillido aterrador que le puso los pelos de punta a Beedle. El joven se sujetó firmemente en otra rama y con otro hechizo pudo salir impulsado de la ciénaga. Se desplomó en el suelo, jadeando, mientras miraba al pequeño monstruo que había tratado de matarlo. Soltó una corta carcajada de alivio, diciéndose a sí mismo que tuvo suerte, y que no era ningún brujo mediocre como muchos le habían dicho. Creía que la mejor magia ocurría en los momentos de verdadera necesidad, y lo que acababa de suceder era una prueba de ello.

**II**

Embarrado de fango hasta el cuello y habiendo perdido en la ciénaga su bolso de provisiones, Beedle encontró el camino correcto hasta el pueblo. Había tratado de limpiarse con un hechizo, pero el tiro le salió por la culata y terminó más sucio que antes, además de mojado por el chorro de agua que salió de la varita.

Agradecido por encontrarse con un verdadero farol de bienvenida, se apresuró en buscar una taberna, la cual encontró sin problemas. El letrero de madera oscilante, sujeto con argollas de metal, provocaba un chirrido que había llamado su atención, como si estuviera invitándolo. En cuanto Beedle entró en la taberna, le pareció que la actividad se había paralizado un poco, pues casi todos los presentes se dieron la vuelta para observarlo con curiosidad antes de volver a sus jarras de cerveza y sus ruidosas conversaciones.

El joven decidió primero ir a alquilar una habitación antes de cenar, pues no le apetecía comer en ese estado. Una vez bañado y vestido con ropa limpia, bajó nuevamente al bar buscando una mesa vacía, pero todas estaban ocupadas. No sabía qué hacer hasta que un hombre gordo sentado a una mesa cercana llamó su atención con un grito brusco.

—Oye tú —llamó, moviendo la mano en la que tenía el vaso, invitándolo a venir. El movimiento hizo que la cerveza se le derramara por los bordes pero el hombre no prestó atención—. Ven a sentarte con nosotros.

Beedle, un poco intimidado, se acercó con pasos vacilantes mientras otro de los hombres conseguía una silla y se la pasaba. Se sentó en el borde y miró con cierta incomodidad a los rostros que lo observaban con curiosidad.

—Sírvete muchacho —dijo el hombre que lo había invitado, señalándole el gran plato que había en el centro de la mesa y sirviendo cerveza en un vaso nuevo—. Pareces hambriento, ¿de dónde vienes?

—Del bosque —respondió Beedle restándole importancia, demasiado interesado en la comida que se servía. Cuando levantó la mirada, vio con sorpresa que los hombres lo miraban con incredulidad.

—¿Del bosque dices? —dijo el que estaba sentado a su lado, que tenía un gran bigote— ¿Y cómo es que sigues vivo?

—Tengo suerte —se limitó a responder el joven tomando su vaso y bebiendo a grandes tragos.

—Muchacho, nadie vuelve del bosque. Está maldito.

Todos se quedaron callados, incluso Beedle, que miró sin pestañear al que había hablado. Al final soltó una carcajada.

—No está maldito, solo hay hinkypunks, y quizás otras criaturas.

—Winki ¿qué? —preguntó el hombre gordo, confuso.

—Hinkypunks —repitió Beedle— ¿Cómo es que no saben de ellos? Llevan un farol que despista a los viajeros.

—¿Hablas de los fuegos fatuos? —preguntó un hombre que había permanecido callado hasta ahora.

—No sé qué es eso —negó con la cabeza—. Pero hoy un hinkypunk casi me lleva hasta el fondo del pantano. Me salvé por los pelos.

—Lo que te sucedió es otra cosa —dijo el hombre del bigote—. Todos saben que en el bosque vive una terrible bruja que arranca los corazones de los que osan internarse en sus dominios.

—No creo que ella sea tan terrible —razonó Beedle—, si yo soy…

—Todos conocen la leyenda —interrumpió el hombre—. Ella espera paciente, oculta en las ciénagas hasta que un viajero incauto cae al pantano, entonces ella lo salva y él, agradecido y sin sospechar, acepta la invitación de la bruja a su choza. Allí le arranca el corazón y lo convierte en su esclavo. Así, sin corazón, el desafortunado no es capaz de sentir nunca más.

Un silencio sepulcral invadió el lugar, todos los que estaban en la taberna habían estado escuchando la historia y ahora se miraban con temor. Beedle miró todos los rostros y resopló con incredulidad.

—Dijeron que nadie regresa del bosque, entonces, ¿cómo pueden saber lo que ha pasado realmente?

—¡Es una leyenda muchacho! Y como tal, tiene una base real —contestó el hombre gordo con impaciencia.

Beedle insistió en decir que lo que moraba en el bosque era un hinkypunk, mientras que los aldeanos no dejaban de hablar sobre los gritos pavorosos que se oían algunas noches. Al final la conversación se tornó en una discusión acalorada de la que Beedle huyó en algún momento en que no le prestaban atención.

Ya en su silenciosa habitación y a punto de conciliar el sueño pensó en el segundo consejo de su padre. Con un profundo suspiro se dijo que otra vez había actuado mal. Su padre tenía razón. No debía discutir con los muggles, pues eran muy ignorantes.

**III**

A la mañana siguiente, Beedle decidió proseguir con su viaje. Quiso volver al bosque por el que había llegado, pero esta vez tomó otra ruta. Caminó durante horas sin encontrarse con nada extraño, hasta que llegó a una región bastante oscura. Las copas de los altos árboles se unían unas con otras ocultando el cielo, dando la impresión de que ya había caído la noche.

Ningún sonido rodeaba el ambiente, exceptuando los pasos del joven mago, que destrozaban las hojas y ramitas caídas. Beedle ralentizó su caminata mirando a su alrededor con atención, cuidando de no tropezar con las gruesas y elevadas raíces de los árboles. Reprimió un escalofrío al verlas, parecían enormes tentáculos que formaban oscuros recovecos.

Beedle siguió caminando, cada vez con menos ganas y al torcer a la izquierda dio un respingo, repentinamente aterrado ante la visión de numerosos esqueletos humanos, reposando entre las raíces, cubiertos de hiedra. El joven se detuvo bruscamente mirando horrorizado a los siguientes árboles, bajo los cuales había varios cadáveres recientes con un agujero en el pecho. Giró de prisa para huir de aquel lugar tan siniestro, pero casi se da de bruces contra una espeluznante figura que lo contemplaba fijamente.

Había leído descripciones sobre las banshees, pero nunca pensó en encontrarse con alguna. Tuvo la certeza de que moriría irremediablemente en cuanto aquella figura comenzó a abrir la boca lentamente y Beedle supo que escucharía aquel lamento que todos temían oír.

—¿Qué haces en mis dominios?

Beedle quedó de piedra ante la susurrante voz de la mujer, su corazón se detuvo por un instante y luego volvió a latir con renovada fuerza. Una banshee no hablaría. Se había encontrado con la bruja del bosque, aquella que los aldeanos muggles decían que era tan terrible.

—Voy de viaje —respondió el joven con confianza, creyendo que si la bruja sabía que él era un mago no le haría daño. Pero la sonrisa torcida de la mujer le dijo todo lo contrario.

—Te has extraviado, ¿no es así?

—¡Por supuesto que no! — exclamó Beedle, repentinamente ofendido, como si el estar perdido fuera un insulto a su inteligencia— Sé bien a dónde voy.

La bruja soltó una carcajada fría y acercó la mano al pecho del joven, clavando las largas y sucias uñas en su túnica, traspasándola y arañando la piel. Beedle dio un paso hacia atrás casi saltando, alejándose aterrado. La mujer chasqueó la lengua con disgusto y sacó la varita, agitándola rápidamente envió a Beedle contra los árboles, golpeando contra un tronco especialmente grueso y cayendo sobre los cuerpos putrefactos. El joven soltó un grito ahogado al verse rodeado de las manos de los muertos que comenzaron a aferrarse a sus brazos y piernas con fuerza, siendo animados mágicamente por la bruja.

Beedle le gritó que lo soltara, que también podía utilizar la magia. Trató de soltarse para poder llegar a su varita y defenderse. Pero todo fue en vano. La bruja hizo otro movimiento seco en el aire, y Beedle perdió la voz. Desesperado, intentó decir algo, pero ni el más mínimo gemido pudo salir de su boca.

En ese momento se oyeron pasos acercarse al lugar, alguien venía tropezando con las raíces de los árboles y apartando con fuerza las ramas. Beedle dejó de moverse instintivamente y miró hacia el lugar de donde provenían los sonidos. De ahí apareció un joven caminando lentamente, sin dejar de mirar a su alrededor. De alguna forma, Beedle supo que algo terrible iba a suceder.

El recién llegado se detuvo ante un árbol alejado, mirando a sus raíces con desconcierto. Horrorizado, se llevó una mano a la cabeza.

—Joseph —le oyó decir en un susurro aterrado— ¿Qué te han hecho?

Entonces el joven miró a su alrededor una vez más y esta vez pudo ver entre la hiedra a las demás víctimas, con el corazón arrancado. Un hechizo le dio de lleno en la espalda, haciendo que cayera de bruces.

—Gavin — escuchó decir a la bruja en un susurro ronco.

El joven se dio la vuelta bruscamente en el suelo y sus ojos se iluminaron al ver a la mujer. Se levantó con prisas y se acercó unos pasos hacia ella.

—¡Oh, Katherine! —dijo aliviado, pero luego su rostro se tornó desesperado— ¿Qué haces aquí? Debes irte, es muy peligroso que estés en este lugar.

Beedle miraba la escena con los ojos desorbitados, sin entender.

—Quiero ir contigo, amor mío —dijo la bruja acercándose aún más y tomando la mano del joven entre las suyas—. Me lo prometiste. Hasta que la muerte nos separe.

—Y así es —asintió él con solemnidad, apoyando la mano de ella a su pecho—. Mi corazón es tuyo.

La bruja esbozó una sonrisa torcida y clavó las uñas en el pecho de Gavin sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. El joven soltó un gemido de angustia, de dolor y sorpresa entremezclada mientras miraba a la mujer como si no se pudiera creer lo que ella le estaba haciendo.

Beedle habría gritado de horror si hubiese podido en el instante en que la falsa Katherine hundía la mano en el pecho de Gavin y la volvía a sacar, completamente ensangrentada apretando un palpitante corazón.

—Así no sentirás amor nunca más —dijo ella con desprecio a un Gavin que tenía la boca entreabierta, con el último aliento escapando de sus labios, antes de caer inerte al suelo.

En ese momento la bruja acercó el corazón a su boca y comenzó a devorarlo. Beedle cerró los ojos, conteniendo las náuseas. Se preguntaba qué sería de él, si su final sería el mismo que el del desdichado Gavin. En el momento en que perdía las esperanzas de regresar a casa, sintió que el agarre sobre él iba aflojando y sólo ahí se atrevió a abrir los ojos. La bruja lo miraba fijamente, con los labios manchados de sangre. Un escalofrío recorrió al joven.

—Tu corazón no está enamorado, no me sirve —sentenció—. Vete antes de que cambie de opinión y te lo arranque de todas formas.

Beedle no necesitó que se lo dijeran dos veces. Se levantó y echó a correr, tropezándose con las raíces y casi arrastrándose se alejó del lugar, sin volver la vista atrás. Corrió por su vida, con la inconfundible sensación de que si por alguna razón se detenía no viviría para contarlo.

El joven no quiso descansar y exhausto caminó durante millas deteniéndose de vez en cuando en algún arroyo para beber. Durante el camino de regreso a casa no dejaba de pensar en lo ocurrido. Aún seguía horrorizado, pero conforme iba llegando a su hogar, unas ideas e imágenes comenzaron a llegar a su mente, inspiradas por lo que acababa de presenciar.

Se dio cuenta de que había heredado la vena creativa de su padre. Las palabras venían a su mente con rapidez y estaba desesperado por plasmarlas en un pergamino. Había sido testigo de algo horrible y trágico sin dudas, pero aquello le había servido para abrir su mente y descubrir que era el digno heredero de su padre. Estaba vivo y no pensaba desperdiciar ni un segundo en tonterías.

No dejaba de pensar en el que sería su primer cuento, el que escribiría nada más tomar la pluma que estaba guardada en su habitación. La historia de un mago que empleó la magia oscura para arrancarse el corazón y de esa forma no amar nunca…

Sonriendo, Beedle divisó el letrero de madera que daba la bienvenida a su pueblo. Apresuró el paso, deseoso por contarle a su padre que estaba dispuesto a ser escritor. ¡Qué orgulloso se sentiría por fin!


End file.
